


Gdzie jesteśmy

by IcouldSavedUs



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcouldSavedUs/pseuds/IcouldSavedUs
Summary: Rozmyślania Magnusa o Aleksie podczas zachodu słońca.UWAGA! W tej historii zmieniłam wiek postaci. Proszę o wyrozumiałość - jestem w kanonie od tygodnia.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	Gdzie jesteśmy

Na północnym krańcu Brooklynu słońce wschodziło i krążyło później niż w jego innych rejonach. Wynika to z jego położenia na północnej półkuli oraz jego klimatu. Odznaczało się to mniejszą ilością światła słonecznego i szybszym nastaniem mroku. Dlatego w tej części mieszkało wiele Dzieci Nocy i Księżyca - wilkołaków, wampirów i czarowników.

Jednym z nich był Magnus Bane - największy czarownik Brooklynu. Nie mając nic przeciwko późnej nocy, ulokował się on w przestronnym, położonym wysoko apartamencie. 

Teraz, kiedy gwiazda zachodziła, obserwował on jej znikające oblicze. Nie był jedyny. Obok niego na łóżku leżał jego chłopak - Alexander Lightwood.

Wcześniej wyczerpał dziecko i teraz spało ono w jego ramionach, przykryte szczelnie kocami. Jego całe ciało pokryte było widocznymi runami, ale szczególnie wyróżniały się te znajdujące się na szyi i nadgarstkach. Były to wyjątkowe ciągi znaków, nie pojedyńcze symbole. Nie zostały one także zdobyte na skutek treningu lub misji Nocnych Łowców, ale zostały wyryte własnoręcznie przez Magnusa. Nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie dla żadnego z nich, ale zapewniały one Alexowi indywidualną ochronę, której nie mógł otrzymać od nikogo innego.

Słowa - zrozumiałe dla wszystkich ras - oznaczały, że młodszy Lightwood należał do niego, a jeśli ktoś chciałby go skrzywdzić, musi liczyć się z konsekwencjami.

Samo myślenie o tym, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić jego aniołka, wywoływało uczucie zaborczości w czarodzieju. Alec był jego i nikt inny nie mógł go ruszać. Nikt!

Powiadomienie jego rodziny o tym fakcie nie przebiegło bezproblemowo. Jego rodzina nie zgodziła się z takim stanem rzeczy. Mag bezpośrednio musiał wybić im z głowy pomysł wydziedziczenia syna. Jeszcze się nie pogodzili.

Jego rodzeństwo przyjęło to dość dobrze. Jake miał pewne zastrzeżenia, ale Clary - sarkastyczna, pomocna Clary - przekonała go do zmiany zdania. Ona od początku pochwalała ich związek i ich łączyła.

Zaciekła i asertywna Isabelle ustąpiła Alexowi. Postanowiła, że nie jest to sprawa wymagająca jej udziału. Cieszył się z tego. W przeciwnym razie byłoby to sporą przeszkodą. Nie chciał sprawdzać, jak bardzo jego kochanek kocha siostrę i do czego jest w jej imieniu zdolny. Miał przeczucie, że granice sięgają daleko. 

Przypomniał sobie chwilę, w której dowiedział się prawdziwego wieku chłopca. Miał 15 lat, więc był jeszcze tylko dzieckiem. 

Tamten dzień nie był spokojny. Okazało się, że nawet jego parabai nie wiedział. Rodzice już dawno przestali liczyć. Myśleli, że ma on 18 lat i jest najstarszy. Magnus nie wiedział, jak można się tak pomylić w sprawie osoby, którą się wychowywało. Jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli był Bake, Isabelle i Alex.

Mówiąc o chłopcu, budził się. Przetarł oczy, a następnie odwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny. Wraz z rozczochranymi włosami i uśmiechem wyglądał na kogoś kruchego i delikatnego. Mag chciał chronić go przed światem.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział cichym głosem Łowca.

\- Dobry wieczór, kochany chłopcze - odpowiedział, całując go w czubek głowy.

Na północnym krańcu Brooklynu słońce wschodziło później niż w jego innych częściach. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak dwojgu ludzi. Oboje kochali noc. Nie bali się jej, kiedy mieli moc ją rozjaśnić. Siebie.


End file.
